


Mess up

by b0o



Series: Omega Akira [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dorks in Love, M/M, Mpreg, everyone is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Akira helps Ryuji dye his hair black, which brings about a talk.





	Mess up

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was a prompt and thank you so much for it! Hope it turned out ok, it's always hard to write for Ryuji even though I love this pairing so much.

Ryuji groaned as he looked in the mirror, it looked and felt like he got more dye on his skin rather than his hair and a black smear stained his cheek where he accidently scratched it without thinking. He leaned in closer to the mirror when he heard the door open and Akira came in, after taking in the sight before him he pointed at the others head. 

“You missed a spot.” 

Immediately Ryuji turned back to the mirror, “oh shit really?! Where- hold up what the the hell are you doing?! You can’t be in here, with all the weird fumes ‘n shit!” 

Akira pointed to the face mask he was wearing, “it’ll be fine.”

Ryuji stared at him incredulously before finally sighing, “if you say so.” 

With that Akira moved closer and quietly slipped on a pair of gloves, “hand me the bottle, this is painful to watch.” 

Ryuji grumbled but handed him the bottle of dye and Akira wasted no time in squirting some into his hand and applying it onto the other man, “how did this even happen?” 

He was referring to how Ryuji’s entire neck and a good portion of his back and shoulders were stained and the alpha instinctively tried to look over his shoulder but stopped himself and instead groaned. 

“That bad, huh?” 

Akira chuckled, “it’s lucky you weren’t dying it red or else i’d have to search for a body.” 

Ryuji groaned again, “the instructions made it look so easy.” Akira couldn’t tell if that was an excuse or a complaint but he smiled in fondness either way, Ryuji had always gone to get his hair bleached but the school had made it clear that a teacher could not break the rules like that and after a little coaxing Ryuji agreed to dye it. 

"It's a good thing we’re doing this now.” Akira resisted the urge to bring up the fact that Ryuji wanted to wait until the day before school started to do it, the omega could tell that Ryuji was feeling a bit upset about how this whole experience was going. After making sure that everything was covered Akira pulled off his gloves and set the timer, they stood in silence for a moment before Ryuji spoke. 

“Thanks for, you know, helping.”

Akira nodded, “no problem.” They stayed in a less awkward silence until the phone chimed to signal that it was time and when Akira made a move to help him wash up the other man shook his head. “Nah, I got the rest. You should sit down or something, stay off your feet.”

Akira paused for a moment before nodding and leaving the bathroom, he knew that Ryuji was upset about something more than just making a mess. When he sat on the couch next to Morgana he felt immediate relief for his feet, between having to stand all day in Leblanc and the pregnancy his feet were almost always in pain. 

He laid his head back and his hand found its way to the top of his stomach, he felt a faint kick and gave a small smile. Hearing the door open he lifted his head and saw a freshly cleaned Ryuji staring at him, the stains weren’t as bad as Akira was expecting but it was still clearly a good idea to have done it today. 

After another moment of being stared at Akira patted the spot next to him on the couch and Ryuji looked at it before finally going over and plopping down next to his mate. At another kick Akira knew what would cheer him up and grabbed the man's hand to place over his stomach.

He didn’t have to wait long for another kick and on que Ryuji’s face brightened, however it soon morphed into something else. He tried to pull his hand away but Akira’s grip tightened, “are you ok?” Ryuji opened his mouth then closed it before taking a deep breath and coming clean. 

“Raising a baby isn’t like dying my hair. If i mess up...I could scar them forever, and that’s when their older. Babies are so fragile and need so many things and a wrong move could kill them. You-you’ll be great at this I can already tell, but me?” It was clear Ryuji had more to say but after a moment of silence Akira let go of his wrist and instead wrapped his arms around him. 

“You’re going to be an amazing father. You know how I can tell? When we went to our first ultrasound and heard our baby’s heartbeat you cried and said you never heard something so amazing. You keep the picture from that appointment in your wallet and you never waste any time pulling it out. Ryuji you love this baby so badly and it hasn’t even breathed yet, because that’s the kind of man you are. The kind to love something or someone wholeheartedly and do everything you can to protect them. I’m scared of making mistakes too, but I know that together we can do this. I love you and am proud of you.” 

Ryuji had returned the hug at some point and Akira could have sworn he heard a sniffle, “yeah, together.”

Morgana quietly looked at the pair and jumped down, he wasn’t worried about how loved their child would be at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudo if you liked it! Also let me know if you have something you want to see.


End file.
